


日完怼了接着上次的总裁bitch

by piaoxuchou



Category: all言, 恋与bl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaoxuchou/pseuds/piaoxuchou
Summary: 李泽言是个婊子。虽然他外表光鲜亮丽，西装革履，一副禁欲冷漠的样子，但他内心渴望被蹂躏，被强制，被压迫。在他深邃的眼眸深处是被当成婊子的渴望。
Relationships: all言 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	日完怼了接着上次的总裁bitch

**Author's Note:**

> 啊把之前的也略微改了一下一起发上来……不用去之前的找了……

李泽言是个婊子。

虽然他外表光鲜亮丽里还带着那么些冷酷无情的意味，像大理石般英挺的面容和深邃的黑色瞳仁往往会让人感觉深不可测甚至陷进里面无法自拔，以至于所有的一切都想听从他的安排，但是李泽言也真真切切是一个婊 / 子。

他在现实社会这个表层壳子里被限制或者说困住了太久，为了他的家族，他必须得做出一副凌驾于所有人事之上的姿态，让所有一切看起来都在他的掌控之中。为了他自己那些可笑的虚荣心，把所有他认为不合理的东西碾碎踩在脚下，他一直往上爬，直到到了最高点，他终于可以接触到各种隐秘的圈子，可以保护他们这些有钱人可笑又无用的外壳的圈子 —— 隐私性极高的会所， Black Swan 。

在世人眼中，霸总设定的人是个抖 S 总攻种马之类的不是什么奇怪的，甚至在某些神秘力量的驱使下，人们会认为总攻的霸总离想象中那个完美人设更近了一步，所以 BS 会所里并没有类似的服务。

它专门为那群渴望被虐待被支配被驯养被调教的社会精英们服务，让他们“宾至如归”。

每次进来的时候都好像只有他一个人在接受服务。

李泽言这么想着，在密闭而宽广的更衣室里脱下了高定的西装。

更衣室很大，三十平以上的空间里是两排整整齐齐散发着银灰色金属光芒的铁柜子。每个柜子都有特殊的编号，代表着今天总裁大人选定的性癖。

整个更衣室都是他的，坐落于美国的这个据说是 BS 分会所之一的地方，也全部都属于他一人，只为他服务。

—— 这也是为了隐私啊。第一次被引进来的时候，那个带着银色面具的银发男人如是说。

李泽言疲惫的按了按眉心，他已经在世界各地飞了很久，今天的他不想再废脑子了。

现在他已经浑身光裸，露出了微微苍白在惨白的灯光下有着一丝精瘦的肌肉。

他缓缓拂过柜子上一个个浮雕出来的文字，最后选定了一个他之前没有尝试过的 ——gangbang 。一群男人都会狠狠来“疼爱”他这个贱货。

李泽言感觉仅仅抚摸着这个单词，他的内心就升上来酸软的感觉，一瞬间就蔓延到了四肢，让他疲惫的身体微微麻了一下，有种即将高潮瘫软在地的错觉。

真是个欠调教的婊子啊。李泽言在心里这么嘲笑着自己，还是打开了那个罪恶的柜子。

—— 里面是意外普通而熟悉的东西，衬衫 西装 袜子 领带。

只要打开了这个柜子，他和 BS 双方就有一个小时来准备彼此。

时间很快流逝，李泽言除了给自己扩张之外，仅仅换了一身西装就到了电梯里，就像是每次下班一样西装革履， BS 方准备的衣服也是他习惯的定制款，轻薄舒适，摩擦着他的乳头。平日里频繁的玩弄自己的乳头缘故，他的乳头变得十分敏感，总是时不时的挺立起来，李泽言往往都带着乳贴或者改脆穿着另一个小马甲遮盖着自己胸上两个不听话的玩意儿。 和以往另一个的不同是，现在穿着精英模样的李泽言明显感觉到身上每一个地方都在渴望被蹂躏，他保持着一贯冷漠的神色望向电梯反光镜里那张渐渐泛起潮红的脸，再一次清醒的意识到了自己是个婊子的事实。

“叮 —— ”电梯门开了。门外是觥筹交错的假面舞会，不同的是，这里全是男人。

和其他会所不同，这里客人的一切都是对员工公开透明的，让员工们能够更加完美的为客人服务，但是员工的大部分隐私都是被封闭起来的，包括长相，也是一种变相的保护。

真的是扭曲的世界啊，李泽言不禁在心里微微讽刺道。

他面上神色不动，走进了这一片熟悉的奢靡中。

明显感觉到所有人的视线在跟随着他的身影，从上到下似乎要把他的所有衣物扒开一样死死地用眼神侵犯着他。李泽言微微仰起头，光是这种赤裸的视奸感就让他接近高潮了。

人群以他为中心渐渐聚拢，手上拿着香槟的人们一个个轮流把酒液泼在他的高定西装上，他的头上，他的脸上。

就是这样 …… 就是这样 …… 李泽言病态的想着，毁了这一切表面的高贵是他最想要的东西。

他配合的露出一脸耻辱的神色，但是在场的所有人都知道，他享受这些。

于是十数双手伸上前来，把他的衣服一条条的撕成了碎片。只留下他的领带，李泽言赤裸精壮的身体上被粗鲁的动作留下了一道道红痕。

远远看过去，好像朝圣一样呢，不同的是，他们伸手抚摸的是即将被他们狠狠凌辱的人类躯壳，而非神明。

第一个走上前的是一个带着孔雀面具的清瘦男人，他穿着骚气的燕尾服，手上戴着的白手套从脸上的面具边缘揪下来一根长长的孔雀尾羽，走起路来硬是显出几分妖娆。

他猛地用一只手扼住禁闭双目还滴着酒液的李泽言的脖颈，在他窒息着忍不住睁开眼睛的时候，力道变为抚弄，用手中的孔雀羽毛暧昧的摩挲着李泽言的喉结，舌头轻轻舔舐着因为窒息所以微微流出眼泪的眼角。

另一只手则是有技巧的上下抚摸着李泽言的身体。

只见他沿着红痕在躯壳上游动，从大腿根部调皮的游走到性 / 器上。

他的舌尖也慢慢沿着李泽言高挺的鼻梁下滑，经过嘴唇的时候，还微微带着俏皮舔了舔柔软唇瓣，然后继续往下，开始吸吮着不断颤动的喉结。

口腔里泛着潮湿的热气随着话语吞吐在了李泽言的颈侧，他戏谑的捏了捏手中硕大而几乎没有用过的鸡巴，“总裁大人，属于我们的宴会刚刚开始，为了您的身体着想，还是不要射太多次比较好哦 ^ ^ ～”

说着便把羽毛的尖端旋转着插入了已经在微微流水的阴茎孔里。

“嗯 …… 唔 ……………… ”李泽言忍不住闷哼一声，紧紧簇着眉头，一副不赞同的模样，可是却仍然没有实质的反抗。

或者说，没办法反抗。

他的双手双腿在要反抗的时候被突然出现的四个男人分别紧紧的攥在了手里。

四个穿着保镖制服戴着墨镜的男人浑身都是鼓胀的肌肉，本应妥帖的保镖制服却仿佛被肌肉撑的要爆炸开来一样。

理所当然的，他们所投下的阴影，也同样巨大的可怕，把宴会厅头顶宫廷吊灯散发的光遮的严严实实。

“哦呀呀，李总自己带来的保镖也忍不住了吗？他们是不是早就知道了你这种为了物欲可以付出一切的贱货的反抗也只是做做样子呢？所以才过来配合你的演出？”

能隐隐听到戴着孔雀面具下的男人的低笑。

他旋转揉捏着李泽言白皙且带着肌肉的臀部，还不忘跟四个保镖说“你们的雇主可是很期待你们的表现呢。”

李泽言放纵自己代入了现在所设置好的场景。

被合作伙伴在宴会上公开调教，但是本应保护他的保镖们早就对他图谋不轨许久了。

也不知道像隐形人们总是站在自己身后的保镖们会不会也像现在这样，狠狠的攥住他的四肢，这些男人们用舌头把他的鞋袜叼了下去。

然后，肆无忌惮地舔舐着他的指头。

好像在吃什么珍馐美味一般，把他的脚掌手掌从头到尾，里里外外用舌头用牙咬了个遍。

李泽言脑海里纷乱的想法聚集在一起，现实和虚幻的交织让他在有限的空间里不断挣扎着，想要逃离这种可怖的快感，可是他做不到。

“您湿了呢～”

孔雀面具男把自己插入李泽言后穴的两根手指展示给他看，黏稠的液体在手指上刮起了银丝。

李泽言不住摇晃着头，可是还是被男人强硬的敲开了嘴唇，把那亮晶晶的手指塞了进去。

“噗滋 …… ”手指在嘴里搅动，他能尝到自己肠液的味道，微微泛着一丝骚味儿的甜。

男人把自己晚礼服的裤子拉开了一个小口，让自己的鸡巴探出了头，狠狠地怼进了那个不断翕张的穴肉里。手指模仿着抽插的动作，带出了一丝丝唾液。把李泽言的下巴弄脏了。

保镖们也不知何时停下了舔舐的动作，纷纷拉下拉链，把自己的鸡巴塞在了李泽言的手心、掌心。黏腻的液体不断地从龟头挤了出来，滴在了李泽言的身上。

而周围旁观的男人们也纷纷凑上来，把玩着李泽言身上为数不多的空余。

有金发狐狸面具的男人瞄准了他的乳头，肆意拉扯着。

有戴着付丧神面具的男人有一下没一下抚弄着他的头发。

最让他受不了的是孔雀面具的男人又开始玩弄他的身体，把舌头塞进了他的肚脐眼。

那个最接近他脏器的地方，感觉也像是被戳破了触摸着胃。

在手指不再侵占着嘴唇的时候，付丧神面具的男人瞅准时机把自己的鸡巴塞了进去，揪着头发套弄着。

第一次被集体喷射的时候，李泽言还有着些许意识，他能感觉到自己的阴茎涨的发痛，却一直发泄不出来。

他的嘴里、手上、脚心、小穴几乎同时被喷射的时候，他才迎来了第一次释放。

然后，阴茎再次被封锁，男人们把他翻了个身，这回他感觉到滚烫的圆柱体被塞进了他的腿窝和腋下，当然菊穴也没被放过。

至于手掌，早就麻木的攥不住任何东西了。

李泽言的头再次被另一个戴着空白面具的男人提了起来，仰着脖子被塞入了新的鸡巴。

这种进入的姿势牢牢封闭住了他的气管。他用力用鼻子呼吸，却也无济于事。

窒息的感觉让他的眼睛微微向上翻白，脖子和脸也慢慢变的通红，也正是如此，他清晰地感觉到了后穴的快感，和身上数不清的手和舌头带来的奇妙触感。

伴随着后穴里的一次深顶，他清晰地感觉到从自己的直肠深处喷出了一股水流。这时候嘴里的鸡巴也终于喷射了出了一股精液，从嘴中退了出去。

“咳咳 … 咳 …… ”李泽言猛的吸了一口气，精液的咸腥深深吸进了他的气管，让他呛咳不已，他也终于从濒临死亡的天堂返回了现实。

数不清的男人们还在不断的替换着，他的鸡巴也还在被羽毛牢牢的锁着精孔，可是他已经不在意这些了。

只要精液 …… 是谁的都好 ……

他的脑海里这么想着，放任自己沉浸在了后穴高潮的海洋。

不知过了多久，当男人们一个个衣衫整齐的散开，留下了爬卧在地毯上的总裁大人，他的身上在混乱的轮奸结束之后还体贴的或者说是恶趣味的直接穿上了黑色的衬衫。

他已经浑身都被精液洗礼过了一遍，小穴里的精液还在慢慢的流出来，一股一股的，浸湿了整片地毯。精孔的羽毛也被拿了下来，红肿的鸡巴还在缓缓的流淌着前列腺液。

李泽言费力的让自己翻了个身，看着吊灯恍惚了好一会儿，周围的男人们三三两两聚集在一起，好像在谈论着刚刚的美味进餐，恪尽职守的扮演着属于自己的角色。

他踉踉跄跄的爬起身。

“砰 —— ”

腰部撞击到了餐桌上，发出了响亮的声响，全场安静的窃窃私语霎时间停了下来，所有的目光都集中在了他的身上。

“就这样吗？滚过来，我还没有尽兴。”低沉带着一丝沙哑的声音在空旷沉寂的宴会厅响了起来。

时间仿佛被定格了。

过了不知道多久，或许是几秒，或许是几分钟。男人们慢慢的向他靠近。

李泽言坐在白色的餐桌布上，由上到下俯视着缓缓走来的男人们。

他好像帝王在巡视着自己的臣子一般，高高的挑起眉间。

带头的仍然是那个孔雀面具的男人，在他走近的一刹那，李泽言用积攒的最后力气猛的拽下了他的面具。

“果然是你。”李泽言低头看了眼安装了变声器的面具，不管对面脸庞精致的像女孩子一样的男人难得吃惊的面孔，继续说了下去，“ black king…… 悠然。”

“怎么？是不是还穿了增高鞋垫？”李泽言从嘴角泄露了一声嗤笑。

男人气急败坏的把李泽言狠狠的按在了餐桌上。

李泽言仍然保持着一副似笑非笑的表情，仰躺着一一扫过了站在最前面的男人们。

“还有你们 …… ”

“周棋洛 …… ”戴着狐狸面具的金发少年摘下了面具，笑嘻嘻的比了个 v 字。

“许墨 …… ”男人早早摘下了付丧神面具，在手里把玩着，听到了自己的名字，温柔的冲着李泽言笑了一下。

“白起 …… ”之前在总裁背过身去才敢插入的戴着犬神面具的男人偏过了头，固执的不肯摘下面具，只留下了通红的耳尖冲着男人。

“凌肖 …… ”同样在后入时才敢插入的狼面具的大男孩也自己把面具摘了下来，和他哥哥一样把头偏到了一边，恰好和他哥哥面对面了，然后两个人都不由自主的啧了一声，耳朵通红的同时把头又转向了另一侧。

“卓以 …… ”说出这个名字的时候李泽言其实是迟疑的，他不懂那个明显和整个世界都画了分割线的男人为什么要参与其中。

看到那个之前空白面具的男人自觉摘下了面具，露出了微微汗湿的发梢，冲他露出一贯虚无缥缈的微笑，李泽言还是忍不住顿了一下。

他继续一一叫出了其余人名字。

“ …………… ”

每个被他叫到的都老老实实的承认了。

大厅里继续是死一般的沉寂。

本来压在他身上的悠然也在他叫名字的期间畏畏缩缩的站到了一旁。

李泽言紧紧闭了闭双眼，在过多的多巴胺刺激他的大脑之后，他猛地想起了很多细节。 这些都是他“现实”里认识的人，最开始进入BS会所的时候之所以没有发现，除了他们自己做了简单的变装并改了一些举手投足的小细节之外。更多的则是他并不觉得他们之间或者说自己和他们有什么过密的交集。 在他看来，和其他人一样，他们都是和那个名为“社会精英”的李泽言的躯壳有交集的人们罢了。 而早在他决定加入Black Swan会所的那一天，他就知道并隐隐期待着，他隐秘的性癖总会有暴露的那一天…… 事已至此…… ……

“既然已经签订了合同，就要履行合同上的职责。”李泽言用嘲讽的语气说道。“这么简单的道理都不懂么？”

说着，他微微张开了酸软无比的大腿，即使已经过去了很久，他的小穴口仍然慢慢的滴落着白色的液体，一翕一张，仿佛还在感受着阴茎的侵入。

凌肖率先忍耐不住，从侧面一个跨步上前，再度把李泽言的右手禁锢在揉皱了的餐桌上。

“是你自找的。”

李泽言微微笑了笑，舔了舔嘴唇上边有些凝固的精斑，挑衅的看着其他人。

凌肖不满自己被忽视，粗鲁的把男人的领带扯了下来。

一旁的悠然也反应了过来，着迷的抚摸着李泽言刀削般的侧脸。然后他的手被李泽言一把抓住，强制的带到自己的嘴边，舔食着在脸上沾到的精液。

许墨轻柔的掰开了李泽言的腿，缓缓把自己的阴茎插入了红红的微微嘟起外翻的小穴。

李泽言看着他胸前微微反光的黑色胸针，“想录的话就尽情录吧。”

他的眼神里带着一丝不易察觉的脆弱……和期待。

李泽言微微扬起头，露出了白皙的脖颈，把目光聚焦在许墨的眼睛里，那里倒映着他的身影。

“但是你现在的唯一价值，就只有狠狠地操我了。”

餐桌上昂贵的酒瓶碎裂慢慢流淌着红色的液体，本来装饰用的玫瑰花瓣也也杂乱的铺在李泽言的身下。

虽然他是个享受着在他掌控一切前提下被凌辱的婊子，但是既然秘密被发现了，那又能做什么呢？

离不开的婊子的，只能是这些把操婊子当作恩赐的男人们。


End file.
